1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller, an image-forming device, and a program.
2. Background
Image-forming devices include those that are for mass printing, having multiple housing units for a recording medium, e.g., units known as paper trays or paper cases. For example, such an image-forming device may include multiple insertion slots, wherein paper cases housing paper are inserted into the respective insertion slots, and paper is supplied from any of these paper cases to the image-forming device. Even if no more paper is housed in one paper case, an image-forming process can be sustained by switching the paper supply source for the image-forming engine to another paper case. For such an image-forming device, it is common to measure the amount of remaining recording medium housed in the paper case in use and to instruct a user to prepare another paper case when only a small amount of recording medium is remaining. When a user receives such an instruction, the user prepares a sufficient amount of paper, e.g., by inserting fresh paper into the insertion slot.
Meanwhile, an electrophotographic image-forming device includes an optical mechanism for the implementation of a process of reading an image from a copied manuscript and a process of forming an image on a photoreceptor as an electrostatic latent image. These optical mechanisms cannot perform their respective functions when there is variation in the positional relationship between the light source and the irradiated subject as it may lead to a disruption in the image.
However, as described above, when the user inserts another paper case, for example, accompanied by shock when a member deep inside the insertion slot and the paper case collide, the image-forming device is subjected to vibration, and the positional relationship between the light source and the irradiated subject may thus vary. Thereby, distortion and disruption may occur in the image.